The Baby Days
by Shannon1991xo
Summary: 'Let them be little, cause they're only that way for a while.' A little insight into Nick and Carla's first year as parents.
1. one

'She's so perfect.' Carla whispers as she smiles down at her daughter, not even an hour old, cradled against her chest.

'Just like her mummy.' Nick replies smiling. He leans down and places a kiss on his girlfriend's forehead as he perches on the edge of the bed.

'She still needs a name.' She says and he laughs.

'I can't believe we've not named our child yet.' He mumbles causing her to smile.

'Florence... Florence Arabella Tilsley.' She suggests and he smiles at her.

'Our little Florrie-Belle... It's perfect,' He says. Smiling, she gently strokes Florence's cheek with her finger.

'Welcome to the world, Florrie-Belle.' Carla says before yawning.

'Why don't you let me take her and get some sleep? You look exhausted.' Nick suggests.

'Is that your way of saying I look like shit?' She asks smiling.

'No, you look beautiful, Car... But you do need to get some sleep. It's just after 6am and you were in labour for a long time. We'll still be here when you wake up.' He replies.

'Okay... But you can't leave.' She says and he smiles.

'I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart.' He replies. He takes their daughter from her arms and watches as she slides down the bed and curls up under her covers. A few minutes pass before she's fast asleep curled up on her side.

'Hi, baby girl... It's great to finally meet you.' Nick says getting off the bed and carrying Florence over to the window.

'I was so convinced you were a boy but a part of me always hoped you would be a little girl You are definitely your mummy's double. Your mummy is really strong... She's one of the strongest people I know actually, and if you have even half of her strength then I know you'll be alright in life.' Nick whispers kissing Florence's head.

* * *

'Hey, sleepyhead.' Nick says smiling as Carla's eyes flicker open and she glances over at him.

'Hi, what time is it?' She asks.

'Just after nine... The nurse is going to bring you toast in a little bit.' He replies and she glances at Florence in his arms.

'Do you want to go see mummy?' Nick asks as Carla pushes a button to raise the back of her bed. He gently places Florence in her arm and smiles as she kisses her baby girl.

'Carla...' He says getting her attention.

'Hmmm?' She asks.

'I love you.' He says and she smiles.

'I love you too.' She replies.

'Can we get her dressed?' Carla asks.

'Course... What do you want to put on her?' Nick says making his way over to the bag they brought in with them.

'The Winnie the Pooh outfit... It's the first thing we bought.' Carla replies causing him to smile. They hadn't started buying things for the baby until at least 22 weeks. He carries the outfit over to the bed and places it down.

'Do you want to?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'You do it... I'm going to text Chelle and Aiden. What did Flo weigh again?' Carla asks passing the baby back to Nick.

'6lbs 2oz.' He replies as he places the baby on the bed. Carla grabs her phone and takes a quick picture before beginning to write her text.

 **To Chelle, Aiden (9:16am) :**

[IMAGE] Meet Florence Arabella Tilsley! Born at 5:34am weighing 6lbs 2oz. She's absolutely perfect ❤ xx

 **From Chelle (9:20am) :**

Omg! Congratulations, Carla... She's beautiful! How are you feeling?xxx

 **To Chelle (9:23am) :**

Thank you. I'm feeling good. I'm a bit sore but I suppose that's to be expected. Can you tell Roy for me? Show him a picture? xx

 **From Chelle (9:25am) :**

Of course I will! Tell Nick I said congratulations xxx

'Chelle says congratulations... You're really good at this.' Carla says smiling as Nick dresses Florence as if he's done it a thousand times before.

'I feel like I'm going to break her... She's so tiny.' Nick admits. Carla smiles as her phone buzzes beside her.

 **From Aiden (9:32am) :**

Congratulations. She looks beautiful, Car x

 **To Aiden (9:34am) :**

Thank you... You can let the girls at work know if you want but only once Michelle has told Roy xx

 **From Aiden (9:36am) :**

Will do xx

* * *

'Hi, Carla... How are you feeling?' Nurse Mitchell asks as she makes her way into the room.

'Good... Really good, actually. ' Carla replies smiling as she cradles Florence against her chest.

'Well, doctor has obviously checked you both over and he thinks if you're feeling up to it you could go home this afternoon.' Nurse Mitchell says causing the new mum to smile.

'Really?' Carla asks and the nurse nods her head.

'If it's what you want I can have your discharge papers ready for around 1pm.' Nurse Mitchell replies.

'That would be great.' Carla admits and the nurse smiles.

'I'll get that all ready for you then.' She says before leaving the room again.

'Nick... Nick...' Carla says trying to wake her boyfriend who is fast asleep on the chair next to the bed.

'Mmm...' He mumbles sleepily.

'Nick, we get to go home today.' She says and his eyes open.

'Today? Seriously? But she's not even 24 hours old yet?' He asks and she smiles.

'I know but the doctor has said we're both fine and ready to go home... I can't wait to be in our own bed where we can properly cuddle as a family of three.' She admits and he smiles.

'Okay...' He mumbles running his hands over his face.

'They said we can go home around 1ish.' She says and he nods his head.

'Okay... I'll take some of our bags down to the car and bring up the carseat. Then I can watch little miss while you get dressed.' He replies and she nods her head.

'Okay, on your way back up could you pop into the shop and grab some chocolate?' She asks.

'Of course.' He replies smiling.

* * *

'Welcome home, Florence.' Nick says smiling as he carries the carseat through the front door. He places the carseat down on the floor in front of the sofa as Carla sits down.

'This is it...' She says as Nick sits down next to her.

'The start of the rest of our lives.' She adds smiling.


	2. two

'Are you ready?' Nick asks as Carla glances around the empty flat.

'I suppose so.' She replies quietly.

'Seems so strange to be leaving doesn't it?' Nick asks and she nods her head.

'This place seems so much bigger...' She whispers as a single tear falls down her cheek. He walks over and wraps his arm around her waist.

'We have so many happy memories here... The first place we brought Florrie-Belle home to... But we're going to make so many more in our new house and Florrie will have a proper big bedroom.' He says glancing down at the sleeping infant in her arms.

'I know, it's just strange to be leaving.' She replies.

'I'm just going to double check all the windows are locked then we can leave, okay?' He asks and she nods her head. She carries Florence over to the front door and sighs.

'This was your first home, baby girl... Mummy and daddy had lots of happy memories here.' She says quietly, leaning down she places a kiss on Florence's head before glancing up at Nick making his way towards her.

'Come on them.' He almost whispers putting his hand out. She links her fingers with his and they walk out the front door, closing it for the final time.

'Do you have to leave right now?' Michelle asks biting her bottom lip in an attempt to stop the tears. Carla glances over at Nick who smiles slightly and shakes his head.

'N-No... We have some time.' She replies smiling at her best friend.

'Can we go to the pub? Have a drink?' Michelle asks and Carla once again nods her head. They make their way towards the Rover's and Michelle opens the door allowing Carla to enter first.

'Surprise!' A chorus of voices shout causing Carla to instantly clasp her hand across her mouth. Hanging on the wall in a huge 'We'll Miss You Carla, Nick and Florence' banner while the majority of the street are standing or sitting in the packed pub.

'Oh my god...' Carla whispers as Nick wraps his arm around her waist and kisses the side of her head.

* * *

'Can I see her?' Bethany asks putting her arms out to Carla.

'Going to see Auntie Bethany?' Carla says smiling as she passes one month old Florence to the blonde.

'So have you moved everything over to the new house?' Aiden asks making his way over to the brunette.

'Pretty much. It was so weird seeing the flat completely empty.' Carla replies and Aiden smiles.

'I can imagine... It'll be weird not having you around.' He says and Michelle nods her head as she joins the pair.

'That's what I've been saying.' Michelle says and Carla sighs

'You guys are acting like I'm moving to the other side of the world... The new house is literally like 20 minutes away. You're still going to see me.' Carla replies.

'Yeah but not everyday... You won't be at the factory everyday.' Michelle says and Carla smiles.

'You're acting like I'm leaving forever. I'll be back and forth to visit you. I'll still be coming to check on the factory.' She replies and Michelle shakes her head.

'It still won't be the same... I can't just pop in for a coffee if I'm having a bad day.' She says.

'Yes you can... Honestly, you can come visit whenever you want. I'm not banning you from visiting me, Chelle... Stop being such a drama queen.' Carla replies laughing.

'It still won't be the same.' Michelle mumbles.

'Chelle, come here...' Carla says pulling the other brunette into her arms. Aiden smiles and placing his hand on Carla's shoulder.

'We'll miss you.' He says and she smiles.

'You'll see me all the time.' She replies.

* * *

'I'll come see you soon, okay?' Carla says hugging Roy. The party is coming to an end, people are beginning to leave and Florence is fast asleep in her carseat all ready to go in the car.

'Soon.' He replies smiling. He squeezes her a little tighter before allowing her to move on to the next person. She's already said her goodbyes to most people, only a certain few left.

'Good luck, kiddo...' Johnny says smiling as he hugs the woman who is now like a daughter to him.

'See you soon.' She replies before moving on to the last person.

'I-' Michelle begins and Carla shakes her head.

'Don't you dare make me cry again, Chelle... This isn't goodbye forever. I'll probably be back sometime next week.' She says pulling the brunette into her arms. She hugs her tightly for longer than she hugged anyone else before slowly pulling away. Michelle leans forward, kissing Carla's forehead and smiles.

'See ya...' She whispers tears streaming down her cheeks as she watches Carla turn and make her way towards Nick who picks up Florence's carseat. Everyone follows them out onto the street where their car is waiting. Nick clips the carseat into the base before getting into the drivers seat while Carla climbs in the passenger side.

'You ready for this?' He asks starting the engine. Smiling she kisses his cheek before linking her fingers with his.

'Let's go home, babe.' She replies.


	3. three

'Bye, Flo-Belle... Daddy will see you later.' Nick whispers as he leans down to kiss his daughter's forehead.

'If you wake her up, you are taking her with you.' Carla mumbles sleepily as she rolls onto her side to face her boyfriend.

'I'm not going to wake her...' He says smiling. He leans over and places as gentle kiss on her lips.

'I want a cuddle.' She replies as her eyes flicker open. He smiles and makes his way round to her side of the bed.

'I love you.' He says as she wraps her arms around his neck.

'I love you too... Are you coming home tonight or will we meet you at the Bistro?' She asks.

'I'll come home. No point us using both cars. We'd have to drive home separately.' He replies smiling. She yawns and nods her head as he lets go of her.

'Go back to sleep, beautiful... I'll speak to you later.' He says quietly. He kisses her forehead and moves some hair out of her face. She flicks up her hand in a half wave type movement. He smiles and quietly leaves the room to make his way to work.

* * *

'So what is your plan?' Michelle asks as she leans on the bar in the Bistro.

'Well I've told her I want to have dinner before we come see the fireworks.' Nick replies smiling at Mitchell.

'So is she meeting you here?' She asks.

'Nope, knowing Carla she would've came early so I've told her I'll come home first.' He replies.

'Okay. Are you shutting the place for it or?' She asks.

'Yep. We close at 5 so I've got an hour to get everything ready.' He replies.

'This is perfect, Nick... She's going to love it.' Michelle says and he smiles.

'I hope so.' He replies.

'Well I'm going to go cause I'm meeting her at 11.' She says hugging him.

'Okay... Have fun.' He replies.

* * *

'Nick, we've just had a delivery of literally hundreds of rose petals.' Leanne says making her way back into the restaurant carrying a large brown box.

'Oh great... I'll just hide them in the office.' Nice replies smiling. He takes the box off her and carries it through to the office.

'What are they for?' Steph asks.

'Tonight.' Nick replies causing her to raise her eyebrows.

'Don't worry I'll clean them all up.' He adds smiling.

* * *

'We're going to have dinner at the Bistro with daddy before the fireworks tonight, aren't we?' Carla says smiling as she makes her way around Mothercare with Michelle and Florence.

'Oh really? That sounds nice.' Michelle replies.

'Yeah. How cute are is this?' Carla says holding up a little penguin all in one with a tutu attached.

'That's adorable... Would be really nice at Christmas.' Michelle replies.

'I think I'll get it... She'll wear it at some point.' Carla says smiling.

'Can you believe you're going to have a baby at Christmas this year?' Michelle asks and Carla laughs.

'It's crazy... For the first time ever I actually can't wait to put the tree up.' Carla admits.

'What are you doing this year? Going to Gail's or?' Michelle asks.

'I have no idea... I kind of just want to stay at ours, celebrate just the three of us you know?' Carla replies and Michelle nods her head.

'I get that. What does Nick want?' She asks.

'I don't know. We've not really spoke about it.' Carla replies. Michelle smiles as they continue walking around the shop.

* * *

'Carla, I'm home...' Nick shouts making his way through the front door and glancing around the hallway.

'Hi...' Carla says making her way out the living room.

'Hey, you look beautiful.' He replies as she glances down at her outfit.

'Thank you, baby... I didn't know what to wear. I did have a nice little red one on but Florrie threw up on me.' She says causing him to laugh.

'Nice.' He replies. She's wearing a thick dark blue knitted dress with black tights and dark blue heels.

'When are we leaving?' She asks making her way over to him.

'A couple of minutes. I need to change my shirt.' He replies smiling. He wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her body into his.

'I missed you today.' She admits.

'Yeah? I missed you too.' He says kissing the top of her head.

* * *

'Close your eyes...' Nick says as he links his fingers with Carla's.

'What? Why?' She asks and he smiles.

'Do you trust me?' He asks and she nods her head.

'With my life.' She admits.

'Then close your eyes.' He says. She sighs and closes her eyes, her grip on his hand tightening.

'Would you relax, you'd think I was leading you to your death.' Nick says smiling as he makes his way into the Bistro, Carla coming behind him.

'Sorry...' She mumbles letting out a deep breath. She hears the Bistro door close behind her and Nick slowly let's go of her hand.

'Keep your eyes closed.' He says kissing her forehead. She smiles as the soft hum of music begins to fill the room a couple of minutes later.

 _'I found myself dreaming in silver and gold. Like a scene from a movie that every broken heart knows. We were walking on moonlight and you pulled me close, split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone.'_

'Open your eyes.' He almost whispers as she takes another deep breath. She slowly opens her eyes and comes takes in her surroundings. The entire Bistro is lit up by candles which are dotted in various places. There's a trail of red rose petals from where she's standing straight ahead to where Nick is.

 _'I woke up in tears with you by my side. A breath of relief and I realised no, we're not promised tomorrow. So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you, I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye. Wherever we're standing I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when we'll run out of time. So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you.'_

'N-Nick... This is beautiful.' She mumbles, noticing Florence in her carseat by her father. He puts his hand out gesturing for her to walk over to him.

'I feel like we've been together forever, Carla... We've been through so much in the last year and half that I just know we were meant to be together. There's not even enough words to explain just how much I love you.' Nick says before pulling a little black box out his pocket. Clasping her hand over her mouth, Carla gasps as he drops to one knee.

'I want to spend the rest of my life with you... I want the three of us, and our future children, to have the same last name. But most of all I really want to call you my wife... Will you marry me?' He asks.

'Yes... Yes... Yes...' She replies, a huge smile on her face and tears streaming down her cheeks. He slips the ring onto her finger and she pulls him onto his feet

 _'In the blink of an eye. Just a whisper of smoke. You could lose everything. The truth is you never know. So I'll kiss you longer baby, any chance that I get. I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets. Let's take our time to say what we want, use what we got before it's all gone. Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow.'_

'I love you.' He says as she wraps her arms around his neck.

'I love you too.' She replies.

* * *

'Mummy and daddy are getting married, Florrie!' Carla says grinning as they make their way to the Rovers.

'Flo-Belle was in on the plan, weren't you angel?' Nick replies smiling as Carla tilts her head.

'Is that right? I think we'll need to be having words then poppet.' She says glancing back at Florence. She kisses the little girl on then head as she cradles her against her chest and Nick pushes the pram. He wraps his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

'Mrs Carla Tilsley...' She mumbles as she rests her head against his shoulder.

'I think I like it.' She adds.


	4. four

_'Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus right down Santa Claus Lane. Vixen, Blitzen, all his reindeer pulling on the reins. Bells are ringing, children singing, all is merry and bright. Hang your stockings and say a prayer cause Santa Claus comes tonight.'_

Carla sings along to the music as she dances around the living room with four-month-old Florence in her arms. It's a little after 6:30am and they're both in pretty Christmassy pyjamas; Carla's got some tartan pyjama trousers and a red top with 'Dear Santa, I can explain' printed across the front while Florence wears a little Rudolph sleepsuit.

 _'Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus riding down Santa Claus Lane. He's got a bag that's filled with toys for boys and girls again. Hear those sleigh bells jingle jangle. Oh, what a beautiful sight. Jump in bed and cover up your head cause Santa Claus comes tonight.'_

She bounces about the living room with Florence causing the little girl to let out a giggle.

'Oh my god...' Carla mumbles, her eyes wide as she stares at her daughter.

'Did you just laugh Florrie? Hmm? Did you like that?' She asks beginning to bounce the little girl again. Florence lets out another giggle, this one lasting longer, and tears fill Carla's eyes.

'Oh my god... You are laughing!' She says grinning at her daughter.

'Shall we go show daddy?' She asks practically running upstairs and into the master bedroom.

'Nick... Nick... Wake up!' Carla says smiling as she stands over Nick.

'Mmm... What time is it?' He mumbles sleepily.

'Quarter to seven. But that's not the point... Florrie just laughed, like properly laughed.' She says.

'What?' He asks blinking his eyes open to stare up at her.

'She laughed... Downstairs.' She replies.

'Really?' He asks and she nods her head.

'I'll try get her to do it again.' She replies adjusting the little girl in her arms.

'Hear those sleigh bells jingle jangle. Oh, what a beautiful sight. Jump in bed and cover up your head cause Santa Claus comes tonight!' Carla sings gently bouncing Florence as she moves around the room. The little girl glances up at her mother and lets out the cutest little laugh.

'Oh wow! T-That's amazing!' Nick says grinning.

* * *

'Oh god I hate shopping on Christmas Eve.' Nick mumbles as they make their way out of Asda and towards the car.

'At least we were in and out...' She says smiling as they reach the car.

'I suppose. We can go home first or we can go straight to my mum's... What do you want to do?' He asks watching her lift Florence into her arms.

'We can go straight to your mum's then we could pop into the pub and see Chelle.' She replies opening the car door and placing the little girl in her carseat.

'Sounds good, sweetheart.' He says smiling. She straps Florence into her carseat while Nick puts their bags and the pram into the boot of the car.

* * *

'Only us...' Nick shouts as he makes his way into the Platt's carrying Florence, Carla making her way in behind him.

'Hi.' Audrey says smiling as she hugs Nick and places a kiss on Florence's head.

'Hi, gran... Is mum in?' He asks.

'No, she's just popped out to Dev's for some milk.' Audrey replies moving towards Carla.

'Hi, love... Are you feeling okay? You look at little peaky?' She asks and Carla smiles.

'I'm okay, just a bit worn out.' She admits. They all sit down on the sofa and Nick gently bounces Florence on his knee.

'This little one laughed for the first time this morning, didn't you?' He says smiling as he glances up at his gran.

'Oh really? How exciting! Have you been laughing for your mummy and daddy?' Audrey asks smiling at her great granddaughter.

'Just for mummy... Will you show her, Carla?' Nick asks and his fiancée nods her head. She lifts the little girl into her arms and begins to gently bounce her.

'Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus right down Santa Claus Lane. Vixen, Blitzen, all his reindeer pulling on the reins. Bells are ringing, children singing, all is merry and bright.' She sings and as if on cue Florence lets out a little giggle.

'Oh look at you sweetheart! Oh that's so cute.' Audrey says smiling.

* * *

'Can you believe it's her first Christmas?' Carla asks as they lie in bed, Florence fast asleep on her chest.

'It's crazy. I was thinking after Christmas we could think about setting a date for the wedding.' Nick suggests.

'I kind of had a date in mind.' She admits glancing up at him.

'Really? When?' He asks.

'10th of September... The date we had that little night in the Bistro and I told you I loved you.' She replies.

'I think that sounds like the perfect date...' He says smiling. He rolls onto his side, draping his arm across her and Florence.

'I love you, Carla Connor.' He whispers.

'I love you too, Nicky Tilsley.' She replies.


	5. five

It's a little after 6pm when Nick makes her way through the front door carrying a bag containing some chocolate berry torte. Immediately he's greeted by the sound of his daughter screaming and his fiancée sobbing.

'Carla? What's happened? Where are you?' He shouts kicking his shoes off. She appears at the living room door, tears steaming down her cheeks as she holds a sobbing Florence.

'Hey, what's happened?' He asks making his way over to them.

'Take her...' She mumbles.

'What?' He asks.

'I-I can't anymore... Just please take her.' She cries holding the little girl out to him. Sighing he takes their daughter and balances her on his hip.

'Carla, come here sweetheart?' He says watching as she turns away from him.

'I-I... Just deal with Florrie.' She whispers making her way upstairs.

'What's going on here, Flo-Belle?' He asks gently bouncing the little girl on his hip as she continues to scream.

'I know you're feeling poorly darling but it's just your teeth coming through.' Nick says beginning to pace the hallway with Florence as he hears Carla sobbing upstairs.

'Shhh... I know you're sleepy, Flo.' He says carrying her through to the living room. He picks her blanket up off the floor where Carla had obviously threw it.

'Here we go, cuddle blanky...' He adds gently rocking her. He picks up her dummy which is lying on the sofa and pops it in her mouth.

'There we go...' He says quietly as Florence begins to settle down, her screams turning into small whimpers as she grips Nick's shirt in her hand.

* * *

'Carla...' He almost whispers as he makes his way into the master bedroom. She's sitting at the bottom of the bed, head buried in her hands as she cries.

'Carla, come here...' He says putting his arms out. She takes a shaky breath before standing and slowly making her way over to him.

'I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry... I'm useless.' She whispers as he wraps his arms around her waist pulling her body against his.

'You've got nothing to be sorry for... It's been a rough day, I can tell.' He says as she lets out another sob.

'She just wouldn't stop crying... I tried everything. I didn't know what else to do.' She admits letting her head fall against his chest.

'You're not useless, sweetheart. You're exhausted and if she's been crying all day its bound to have been a little overwhelming. Every mum has her struggles...' He says running his fingers through her hair.

'I've got tomorrow off so I think we should have a cosy day in... Snuggle on the sofa watching those soppy movies that you pretend not to like...' He suggests causing her to smile slightly.

'Okay... Where is she?' Carla asks tilting her head back to look at him.

'Sleeping... She eventually settled down.' He replies. She sighs and rests her head back against his chest.

'What would I do without you?' She mumbles.

* * *

'So we've got that nice spaghetti from the Bistro that you like for dinner and chocolate berry torte for dessert.' Nick says as he carries their dinner through to the living room.

'Mmm... Sounds nice, babe.' Carla replies as she sits at the dining table, Florence curled into her chest.

'Do you want me to move her?' Nick asks placing the places on the table.

'No, she's happy and she's not screaming.' She replies smiling. Since Nick came home things have settled down. Carla managed to have a sleep and Nick got some teething gel for Florence which seemed to have helped.

'Okay... Can you reach your plate from there?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' She replies smiling. He sits across from her as they begin to eat their dinner.

'Are you feeling better, sweetheart?' Nick asks as Carla spoons a mouthful of spaghetti into her mouth.

'Mmhmm... Much better. I honestly don't know what I would do without you babe.' She replies.

'Well you'll never need to find that out will ya?' He asks smiling.

* * *

'Shh... Shh...' Carla whispers gently bouncing around the bedroom with Florence in her arms.

'Pass her here. Get some more sleep sweetheart.' Nick says placing a kiss on Carla's forehead and gently removing Florence from her arms. He walks around the room gently patting Florence on the back as Carla sits on the edge of the bed.

'What colour scheme do you want for the wedding?' She asks glancing up at Nick.

'What? It's quarter to four Carla, you really want to have this conversation now?' Nick asks.

'Why not? We both know I'm not going to get back to sleep until she's asleep so why dong we start sorting things out?' She replies.

'You are crazy.' He says and she smiles.

'That's why you love me.' She replies.


	6. six

**Note : Thank you for all your reviews on this story so far I love reading them. I have a few ideas for more chapters but if there is anything you'd like to see feel free to suggest it and I'll happily try to fit it into the story. Also, I don't know whether to include their wedding in this story so let me know your thoughts on that.**

* * *

'Hey, what are you doing here?' Nick asks as Carla makes her way into the gym with Florence on her hip.

'Nice to see you to... I was at the gym and thought we'd pop in to see you, didn't we Florrie?' Carla says dropping a kiss to her daughter's head.

'It's lovely to see you, both of you.' He replies smiling as he kisses both his fiancée and his daughter.

'Would you like something to eat?' He asks.

'No, thanks... We're going to see Auntie Chelle, aren't we darling? Going to have a look at wedding dresses.' Carla replies and Nick smiles.

'I can't wait for you to be my wife, Carla Connor.' He says placing his hand on her hip.

'Mmm... I love you.' She mumbles.

'And I love you.' He replies. She glances down at her watch and sighs.

'As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I need to head off... I'll see you later.' She says and he smiles.

'See ya, sweetheart... Bye Flo-Belle.' He replies.

* * *

'So how old is your little girl?' Jennifer, the assistant, asks as she helps Carla into the first wedding dress.

'6 months.' The brunette replies.

'Oh she's adorable.' Jennifer says.

'She's the spitting image of her daddy.' Carla replies smiling as she hears Florence babbling to Michelle on the other side of the curtains.

'Did you say her name was Florrie?' Jennifer asks beginning to do the back of the dress up.

'Well her name is Florence Arabella but I tend to call her Florrie, her dad calls her Flo-Belle.' Carla replies.

'That's a lovely name... That's you, are you ready to go show your friend?' Jennifer asks as Carla glances in the mirror. She nods her head and Jennifer pulls back the curtains allowing her to make her way out of the dressing room.

'Wow... You look beautiful, Carla.' Michelle says clasping her hand over her mouth as Florence wriggles on her lap.

'I don't know.' Carla mumbles turning to once again glance in the mirror, her eyes skimming down her body and focusing on her stomach area.

'Doesn't mummy look like a princess, Florence?' Michelle asks standing up with the little girl balanced on her hip.

'I think I'd maybe go for something that doesn't show off my lumps and bumps, you know?' Carla says gesturing to her stomach and hips.

'You look great Carla and you'll have lost any excess weight by the wedding.' Michelle replies.

'I don't know... Can I try on the others?' Carla asks.

'Of course.' Jennifer replies smiling.

* * *

An hour and eight different dresses later, Carla grins as she stands in front of the mirror.

'This is it... This is the one.' She says as Michelle says beside her.

'You look amazing.' Jennifer replies and Carla lets out a sigh of relief.

'What do you think, Florrie? Will daddy like this one?' Carla says smiling at her daughter.

'I think he'll love it... Are you going to get a veil?' Michelle asks.

'I don't know.' Carla replies and Jennifer smiles.

'This dress works with or without a veil, it's entirely up to you.' She says.

'Can I decide on that closer to the date?' Carla asks.

'Of course.' Jennifer replies smiling.

'So is this definitely the dress?' Michelle asks.

'This is one.' Carla replies staring at her reflection in the mirror.

* * *

 _'All those days watching from the windows. All those years outside looking in. All that time never even knowing just how blind I've been. Now I'm here blinking in the starlight. Now I'm here suddenly I see. Standing here it's all so clear I'm where I'm meant to be.'_

Nick smiles as he leans against the doorframe listening to his fiancée singing to their daughter as she rocks back and forth in the rocking chair. He knew Carla doubted her ability to be a mother throughout the pregnant. He knew she was worried she wouldn't feel that 'gush of love' everyone talks about. And for a long time she didn't want to be left alone with Florence for fear of not knowing what to do. But now, six months later, you'd never be able to tell just how scared and cautious she was. Yeah she had her struggles but every first parent does.

 _'And at last I see the light. And it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light. And it's like the sky is new. And it's warm and real and bright. And the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything looks different now that I see you.'_

'Well isn't this the perfect sight to come home to.' He says making his presence known.

'Hey... She's half asleep. Do you want a cuddle?' Carla asks smiling as Nick makes his way over to her.

'No, it's okay. I'm going to put dinner on. You can carry on rocking her until she's asleep if you want?' He replies.

'Okay. I would've kept her awake but I didn't know when you'd be home.' She says causing him to smile.

'It's fine. We don't want to mess up her routine. I'll be the living room.' He replies kissing the top of her head.

'Night night Flo-Belle... Daddy loves you.' He whispers kissing his sleepy daughter's head before quietly leaving the room.

'That's it... You close your eyes baby.' Carla says as she glances down at Florence sucking her dummy and clutching her blanket.

 _'All those days chasing down a daydream. All those years living in a blur. All that time never truly seeing things, the way they were. Now she's here shining in the starlight. Now she's here suddenly I know if she's here it's crystal clear, I'm where I'm meant to go.'_

'Night sweet baby...' Carla whispers as she stands up with her sleeping daughter in her arms. She carries her over to the cot and gently places her down.

'And it's warm and real and bright. And the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything is different, now that I see you.'

'I love you.' She whispers smoothing the little girl's hair down and kissing the top of her head.

* * *

'She sleeping?' Nick asks as Carla wraps her arms around his waist from behind.

'Mmhmmm... This smells good.' She replies, her head resting against his back.

'Shouldn't be too long. How was your day?' He asks.

'Good. I picked my dress.' She replies loosening her grip so he can turn to face her.

'You did?' He asks.

'Yep, I think you're going to like it.' She replies.

'Like it? Carla, you could wear a black bag and I'd like it.' He says causing her to smile.

'I love you.' She mumbles covering her mouth as she yawns.

'I love you too... Now go sit down and relax. I'll bring dinner over when it's ready.' He says smiling.


	7. seven

'I'm just saying that maybe being pregnant again wouldn't be such a bad thing... We can afford another baby, we want another baby so what harm will it do?' Nick asks as Carla sighs.

'I don't want to be pregnant right now...' She replies quietly.

'Why?' He asks.

'I don't think my body can handle another pregnancy right now. I've been working really hard trying to lose the baby weight and I don't want to be pregnant at our wedding.' She replies.

'So you don't want to be pregnant because you don't want to put weight on again? Do you realise how selfish that sounds? There are people out there who would kill to be pregnant right now.' He says.

'I get that I do but I just don't right now. Do you realise how selfish you're being by wanting me to be pregnant just because you want another baby, what about what I want?' She asks.

'I thought this was what you wanted. A little brother or sister for Florence.' He says and she sighs.

'Just go to work, Nick. We can talk later.' She replies.

'I love you.' He says leaning over to kiss her.

'Mmm...' She mumbles turning her face to the side so he kisses her cheek instead.

'Give Flo-Belle a kiss from me.' He says and she nods her head.

* * *

'So what's going on?' Michelle asks as she sits on the sofa across from Carla.

'I think I'm pregnant.' Carla replies.

'What? Seriously?' Michelle asks and Carla sighs.

'I don't want to be pregnant, Chelle.' Carla admits.

'What makes you think you're pregnant?' Michelle asks.

'I'm so tired. I feel sick like 24/7. I just- I have a feeling.' Carla replies running her hands over her face.

'What does Nick think of the possibility?' Michelle asks.

'He wants me to be pregnant... He said I was selfish because I told him I didn't want to put the weight back on or be a pregnant bride.' Carla replies. Michelle sighs and gently places her hand on Carla's knee.

'You're probably both just exhausted. I'm sure if you are pregnant everything will work out, regardless of what you choose to do.' Michelle says.

'I don't want to lose him, Chelle... But I also don't want to go through a pregnancy that I know I'm not ready for.' Carla admits.

'How did you feel when you found out you were pregnant with Florence?' Michelle asks.

'Terrified... Completely and utterly terrified.' Carla replies.

'And how do you feel about Florence?' Michelle asks.

'I adore her obviously... She's my life.' Carla replies causing Michelle to smile.

'And how do you know you'll feel any different about this baby if you're pregnant?' She asks.

'Because I'm not ready... I'm worried that I'll resent the baby.' Carla admits.

'I think you're scared, Carla... I think you're scared that you won't love this baby as much as you love Florence and I think you're scared that you won't know how to split your time between them both.' Michelle says.

'I think you need to talk to Nick... Tell him everything you've told me.' She adds and Carla nods her head.

* * *

'Hey...' Carla says as Nick makes his way into the kitchen where she is doing the dishes.

'Hi, how are you?' He asks leaning on the worktop beside her.

'I'm okay. I think we need to talk.' She replies.

'I'm sorry about this morning.' He says and she sighs.

'I'm scared, Nick... I don't know how I can love another child as much as I love Florence. I do want another baby, I just wasn't expecting one this soon.' She admits.

'I understand that, I do. I didn't realise how much this would affect you but I'm not the one who has to go through the pregnancy. If this isn't what you want, that's okay... I just want you to be happy.' He says gently wiping a tear from her cheek.

'I'm sorry I was a bitch this morning... Can I blame it on the pregnancy hormones?' She asks and he laughs.

'We don't even know if you're pregnant yet.' He says smiling at her.

'We do actually... I took a test earlier. It was positive.' She replies smiling.


	8. eight

'We need to buy another cot. Florrie will still be in hers when baby gets here... And we'll need a double pram since Florrie might not be walking by then.' Carla says as they make their way out of the maternity unit at St Mary's hospital.

'I think that's the least of our worries right now... Don't you?' Nick asks as they reach the car.

'No... Our baby is going to need somewhere to sleep. I'm going to need a double pram for when you go back to work, because you will go back to work.' She replies getting in the passenger side.

'I won't be going back to work for a while, Carla... We need to discuss what we have just been told.' He says getting in the drivers seat.

'What we need to do is go pick Florence up...' She replies turning to look out the window.

'Okay. We can talk later.' He says turning the engine on and beginning to drive. The journey is completely silent. Nick concentrates on driving while Carla stares out the window, a tear occasionally falling down her cheeks.

'Are you coming in?' He asks as he pulls up outside the Rovers.

'No.' She replies quietly reaching up to wipe a tear from her cheek.

'I won't be long.' He says kissing the top of her head.

* * *

'Look, it's daddy!' Michelle says smiling as Nick makes his way into the back room.

'Hi, baby girl... I missed you.' Nick says taking Florence into his arms.

'How did it go?' Michelle asks.

'Not good... They said we have a 1 in 30 chance of the baby having Down Syndrome.' Nick replies.

'Can they not tell you for definite?' She asks.

'We'd have to get the amniocentesis done but that obviously comes with risks so I don't know what I'm going to do.' He admits.

'How's Carla holding up? Is she home?' She asks.

'She's in the car. I don't think she really wanted to face anyone right now.' He replies.

'I'll let you go then but if you need anything, even if it's just someone to watch Florence for a couple of hours, you know where I am.' She says.

'Thanks, Chelle... I really appreciate it.' He replies.

'Say bye-bye to Auntie Chelle...' He says lifting the little girl's hand and gently waving it at Michelle.

'Bye, sweetheart...' Michelle replies smiling.

* * *

'Do you want to pick up lunch or?' Nick asks as he gets in the car after strapping Florence into her carseat.

'Can we just go home please.' She replies. He nods his head and begins to drive as Florence babbles away in her carseat.

'How will we cope, Nick? How will I cope?' She asks quietly.

'I don't know Carla... I really don't know but we will. We always do.' He replies reaching over and placing his hand on her knee.

'I don't think I can Nick... W-What if I can't cope? Florence and this one will only be 13 months apart. How will I cope on my own?' She asks finally turning to face him.

'You aren't going to be on your own, Carla. I'm always going to be here.' He replies.

'No you're not... You'll be at work, Nick. I'm going to be all on my own at the house with two children, one of which who may or may not have Down Syndrome.' She says and he sighs.

'I can take time off work. We will make it work, Carla.' He replies.

* * *

'I don't want to do the amniocentesis.' She says.

'Are you sure?' He asks sitting down on the sofa next to her.

'It's just too much risk. I wouldn't have an abortion regardless of the results so I don't want to take the risk of losing the baby.' She replies and he nods his head.

'Okay so we don't do the test. But we can't just block out the fact that he or she might have Down Syndrome.' He says.

'I know... I wasn't trying to block it out earlier, I just wanted some time to process the information.' She replies.

'Okay.' He says smiling. He drapes his arm around her shoulders and pulls her into his body.

'I love you.' She almost whispers, her head resting against his chest listening to steady sound of his heartbeat.

'I love you too.' He replies.


	9. nine

'So is this pregnancy different from your first one?' Jenny, the midwife, asks as she applies the gel to Carla's stomach.

'Completely different.' Carla replies smiling.

'And how have you been doing since you decided not to have the amniocentesis?' Jenny asks.

'Okay, I suppose... It is hard and sometimes quite scary to think about but I know that we'll love him or her regardless.' Carla replies as Jenny places the wand on her stomach and begins to look at baby.

'As long as you have a great support system around you, you'll be fine. It'll be hard with Florence being so young but you will be fine.' Jenny says glancing over at the little girl snuggled up on her father's lap.

'Anyway, here is your baby...' Jenny adds turning the screen around to face both Carla and Nick.

'Wow...' Carla mumbles. She doesn't think she'll ever get over seeing her baby on that screen while it grows and moves inside her.

'Everything is looking good, there's a nice and strong heartbeat and baby looks like they're right on track... Would you like to find out the gender?' Jenny asks as Carla glances at Nick.

'Yes please.' She replies and he smiles. With Florence they both chose not to find out, the surprise at the end was something to look forward to. This time Nick suggested that with everything going on finding out the gender might help Carla bond with the baby a bit more.

'You are having a baby boy.' Jenny says and Carla instantly notices the grin appear on her fiancé's face.

'A boy?' He asks and Jenny nods her head.

'Looks like you're getting a baby brother Flo-Belle.' Nick says smiling down at his daughter.

* * *

'I can't wait to start picking out some little boy clothes...' Carla says smiling as they make their way out of the hospital hand in hand.

'It'll be so different from Flo.' Nick replies.

'Yeah... I can't wait to meet him, I hope he looks like you.' She says. It's the first time she's shown any form of excitement towards the pregnancy since finding out their was a chance of the baby having Down Syndrome and the first time she hasn't cried when coming out of a scan.

'Me neither, sweetheart. Do you want to pop into Mothercare? Or Next?' He asks as they reach the car.

'Can we go to Next? It's not that far from here actually.' She replies smiling as he straps Florence into her carseat.

'Of course.' He says smiling. They get in the car and make the short drive to the shopping centre and head to Next.

* * *

'I think I went a bit overboard, babe... Why didn't you stop me?' She asks staring down at all her purchases spread out on the soon to-be-nursery floor.

'You were happy. Today was the first time in weeks that I've seen you properly smile so I wasn't going to stop you.' He replies causing her to sigh.

'I've been a bitch.' She mumbles as he wraps his arms around her waist from behind, finally resting on her bump.

'No you've not... You've been scared Carla and that's okay. What we're currently going through is really scary, the not knowing is terrifying but you heard Jenny today, we'll be okay.' He replies as she leans her head back against his chest.

'I've still been a bitch.' She says and he smiles.

'Okay, maybe a little bit.' He replies dropping a kiss to her shoulder.

'I love you so much, Nick.' She says smiling.

'I love you too... Now why don't you go put our princess to bed while I put all the little man's things away?' He suggests and she nods her head.

'Sounds good to me, babe.' She replies smiling. She places a kiss on his cheek before leaving the room and making her way through to Florence's room where the little girl is lying wide awake in her cot.

'Hi, baby girl... Will we get you all ready for bed?' Carla asks lifting her daughter into her arms. She carries her over to the changing table and changes her into a little floral sleepsuit.

'Let's see if we can still get comfy with this bump in the way.' She says smiling as she sits down on the rocking chair. She adjusts Florence until she is comfortably lying across her bump, snuggled into her mother's chest as she latches on and begins to nurse.

 _'In my daughter's eyes I am a hero. I am strong and wise and I know no fear. But the truth is plain to see she was sent to rescue me. I see who I wanna be in my daughter's eyes.'_

It's became a nightly routine for Carla to sing to Florence as she nurses her before bed. She tends to sing either 'I See The Light' by Mandy Moore or 'In My Daughter's Eyes' by Martina McBride.

 _'In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal. Darkness turns to light and the world is at peace. This miracle God gave to me gives me strength when I am weak. I find reason to believe in my daughter's eyes.'_

If you had told Carla three years ago that she would be sitting in her daughter's nursery, twenty weeks pregnant singing to her 9 month old daughter she would've laughed in your face. But she wouldn't change the way things have turned out at all. She loves being a mother.

 _'And when she wraps her hand around my finger, oh it puts a smile in my heart. Everything becomes a little clearer I realize what life is all about. It's hangin' on when your heart has had enough. It's giving more when you feel like giving up. I've seen the light it's in my daugter's eyes.'_

* * *

'She not asleep yet?' Nick asks making his way towards Florence's room. He smiles as he stops in the doorway and stares at his girls.

Both Carla and Florence are fast asleep curled up on the rocking chair, a large star print blanket draped over them both. Florence has got Carla's T-shirt gripped tightly in her little hand.

'So perfect.' He whispers making his way over to them.

'Carla, wake up baby.' He says smiling as he runs his fingers through her hair.

'Mmm... What?' She mumbles sleepily, her eyes flickering open to stare up at him.

'You fell asleep. Do you want dinner or to go straight to bed?' He asks and she glances down at Florence.

'Bed...' She replies yawning. He smiles and gently removes Florence from her armsn and carries her over to the cot.

'Night night angel.' He whispers kissing her forehead and tucking the blanket around her.

'Come on sleepy... Straight to bed for you.' He says smiling as he puts his hand out to Carla.


	10. ten

**Note : I know I've kind of went through this pregnancy real** **ly quickly but I didn't want to focus on it too much because when the baby is born is when all the drama will happen, so I hope you don't mind!**

* * *

It's a little after 1:30pm when Carla makes her way out of Florence's room with her daughter balanced on her hip. She makes her way into the living room and glances around the room at the work she spent hours perfecting along with Nick last night.

On the wall above the TV hangs a beautiful pale pink banner with the words 'Happy Birthday Florence!' printed on it. There is some pink and white paper pom poms hanging in various places around the room and some first birthday balloons floating around.

The table in the kitchen is filled with food, including a two-tier white and pink Minnie Mouse cake. There's strawberry milkshake in glass milk bottles with pink straws. There's fruit and cupcakes, sandwiches and pasta, salads and breadsticks.

Everything looks great... You've done a brilliant job, Carla.' Gail says smiling as she makes her way up behind her future daughter-in-law.

'Thank you.' Carla replies smiling as she places Florence down on the floor. The little girl crawls away into the living room as Carla begins to adjust things on the table.

'Why don't you go sit down for a bit? Put your feet up until people start to arrive?' Gail suggests as Carla runs her hand over her back.

'I'm fine, but thank you...' Carla replies smiling.

* * *

'What does it say?' Gail asks as Carla holds a white pillow in front of her.

'Oh Roy!' Carla almost whispers, her hand covering her mouth as she finishes reading.

'Do you want to read it out?' Nick asks and Carla nods her head.

'Our wish for you is that you will smile the biggest brightest smile, be happy most of the time, feel brave, feel strong, be healthy and live long, run along windy beaches, climb trees to far off reaches, feel the sun and smell the rain, pick blackberries on a country lane. We wish you love and laughter and lots of fun, we wish your life and dreams to be full of sun.' Carla says smiling asbabtear falls down her cheek.

'You always manage to make me cry.' She adds as she gets up and makes her way over to Roy.

'Thank you so much, it'll be something that she treasures for her whole life.' She says hugging him tightly.

'I'm very glad you like it.' He replies smiling. Carla kisses his cheek before making her way back over to Nick.

'While you're all here and before we do the cake... I'd like to just take a couple of minutes to thank each and everyone of you for coming today. You all mean the world to us and I'm so glad our children get to have you in their life. Thank you so much.' Nick says smiling as he wraps his arm around Carla's waist.

'Shall we do cake? Let's do cake.' Carla mumbles wiping her eyes.

* * *

'You okay?' Nick asks as Carla closes the front door behind the very last guest leaves the party.

'Yeah. Today's been great, hasn't it? Our little Florrie was well and truly spoilt by the people we love most... And that pillow that Roy bought, fuck that was amazing.' She replies.

'That was lovely. Did you see Florence with him?' He asks.

'Hmmm... Yeah, she adores him.' She replies smiling. They make their way over to the sofa and glance down at Florence who is playing with a Doc McStuffin soft toy.

'Do you want me to get her changed into her pj's?' Nick asks as Carla runs her hand over her bump.

'Yes please... Can you put her to bed as well? I'm exhausted.' She admits.

'Of course I can... Is there a bottle in the fridge?' He asks and she nods her head while yawning.

'Put your feet up and relax, Carla...' He says smiling. He leans down and lifts Florence into his arms.

* * *

'Pass her here...' Carla says making her way into Florence's room.

'I told you to relax.' Nick mumbles pacing the room with Florence in his arms.

'And I can't relax when she's screaming.' She replies. Sighing he passes their daughter to her and watches as she sits down in the rocking chair.

'All those days watching from the windows. All those years outside looking in. All that time never even knowing just how blind I've been. Now I'm here blinking in the starlight. Now I'm here suddenly I see, standing here it's all so clear I'm where I'm meant to be.'

'This usually settles her.' Carla mumbles as the little girl continues to sob in her mother's arms.

'Maybe she's teething again or is just over tired.' Nick says and Carla sighs.

'Maybe.' She mumbles. She gently bounces Florence in her arms and places a gentle kiss on her forehead.

'What should we do?' Nick asks.

'Let's take her downstairs.' She replies.

'Okay. Do you want me to take her?' He asks and she nods her head. They make their way downstairs and sit down on the sofa, Florence in between them.

* * *

A little after midnight Carla and Nick are sitting on the sofa watching Real Housewives of Cheshire, Florence is lying in between them with her head resting on Carla's stomach. She's settled down a bit but still isn't asleep.

'Why don't you go to bed, Carla? I'll stay here until she falls asleep?' Nick suggests as she yawns.

'No, I'm good here...' She replies smiling.

'It won't be like this for long.' Nick whispers reaching over to place his hand on her stomach.

'Nope... We're going to be okay y'know? No matter how things turn out we're going to be okay.' She says.

'I know.' He replies.


	11. eleven

'I think we need to have a little talk.' Lainey, the paediatrician, says as she sits on the edge of the bed.

'I know what you're going to say.' Carla mumbles cradling her newborn against her chest.

'First I want to say congratulations and tell you that your son is beautiful and perfect.' Lainey says as tears stream down Carla's cheeks.

'But we do believe that he has Down Syndrome.' She adds and Carla lets out a sob. She glances down at her son and places a loving kiss on his forehead. She knew this was a possible outcome, she thought she had prepared herself for it but apparently not.

'But Carla, he is beautiful... And perfect.' Lainey says smiling.

'He's okay?' Nick asks, his hand gently touching his son's cheek.

'He's fine. I've checked him over and everything seems to do fine. We have booked him in for a scan on his heart, just to on the hole we found.' Lainey replies.

'When will that be?' Nick asks.

'We'd like to get it done as soon as possible. We have a space in 15 minutes but if you both need sometime to digest everything that is fine, we do understand.' Lainey replies.

'I-I think we'd rather it gets done as soon as we can.' Carla says glancing up at Nick who nods his head.

'Yeah. Can we come with him?' Nick asks.

'Only one of you can come. I'd advise Carla to stay here, you're recovering from major surgery.' Lainey replies.

'But Nick can be with him all times?' Carla asks glancing from her son to Lainey.

'Of course.' Lainey replies.

'Okay.' Carla says quietly. She leans down placing a kiss on her son's head before passing him to Nick.

'Don't leave him.' She says looking up at Nick.

'I won't... Do you want me to ask my mum to come in?' Nick asks.

'Chelle... I want Chelle.' She replies and he nods his head.

'Okay I'll get her on our way up to get the scan done, is that okay?' He asks glancing up at Lainey.

'That's fine.' She replies. He places the baby into the plastic crib and kisses Carla's forehead before they leave the room.

'Hey, love...' Michelle says smiling sympathetically as she makes her way into the hospital room.

'Chelle...' Carla sobs.

'Hey... Hey... Come here.' Michelle says wrapping her arms around her best friend.

'I'm scared, Chelle.' Carla admits.

'I know you are sweetheart...' Michelle says gently rubbing Carla's back.

'What if there's a problem with his heart? What if we lose him Chelle? I can't lose him.' Carla sobs.

'Hey, you look at me okay? You're not going to lose him. That little boy is a fighter, he has been since day one. So you've got to think positive, okay?' Michelle says.

'Can you stay until they get back? I don't want to be on my own.' Carla admits.

'I'm here as long as you need me.' Michelle replies.

* * *

'Hey... I was getting worried.' Carla says as Nick makes his way through door pushing the plastic crib.

'Sorry they were running late.' Lainey replies making her way into the room behind Nick.

'Is everything okay?' Carla asks watching Nick lift their son and place him in her arms.

'Everything is fine. The hole does appear to have closed on it's own which is great. We didn't find anything else wrong with his heart so everything seems great.' Lainey replies.

'That's good, right?' Michelle asks from her position on the edge of the bed.

'Yeah, it's great. Have you tried feeding him, Carla?' Lainey asks and Carla nods her head.

'He nursed for a little bit earlier.' She replies.

'And he was okay latching on and things?' Lainey asks.

'Yeah, he was really good actually. Latched on straight away.' Carla replies.

'Well that's good... I'm going to leave you to introduce your little boy to the rest of your family but if you need anything just buzz.' Lainey says smiling before leaving the room.

'Do you want to go get your mum?' Carla asks smiling up at Nick who nods his head.

* * *

'Oh my gosh... He's beautiful. Congratulations!' Gail says instantly rushing over to where Carla is cradling the baby.

'Thank you. Do you want to hold him?' Carla asks and Gail nods her head. Carla passes her son over to Gail and leans back against the pillows.

'Oh aren't you just perfect... Is he okay?' Gail asks and Nick nods his head.

'He's fine, mum... He has got Down Syndrome but the hole in his heart has closed on it's own and he's feeding fine.' He replies smiling.

'So do we get to find out this little guy's name?' Michelle asks making her way over to Gail and the baby.

'Theodore Royston Tilsley.' Carla replies smiling.

'Welcome to the world, Theodore... We're going to love you so much.' Gail says.

'You okay?' Nick asks sitting down on the bed next to Carla.

'Mmm... Just a bit sore.' She replies resting her head on his shoulder.

'Do you need more pain relief? I can buzz and ask?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'No, I'm not that sore. I'm fine.' She replies.

'Okay. Just let me know if you need anything.' He says kissing the top of her head.

* * *

'Someone wants their mummy.' Nick says smiling as he places Theodore in Carla's arms. Gail and Michelle left a little over an hour ago and Theodore got dressed in his first little outfit, a blue stripey sleepsuit.

'How crazy is it that we were doing this exact same thing just over a year ago.' Carla says pulling her pyjama top down and letting Theodore latch on.

'I know. I can't wait to see Flo-Belle tomorrow.' Nick replies.

'Hopefully we don't need to stay here too long... They've said we'll be here for at least three days I think but I just can't wait to get home.' She says.

'Mmm... How are you feeling? Emotionally?' He asks.

'I don't really know. Does that sound really stupid? I feel like it'll take a while for it to sink in, although we knew it was a possible outcome I still feel like I wasn't prepared for it at all.' She replies.

'That's understandable... We're going to be okay, you know?' He asks.

'I know... As long as I have you by my side I know I'll always be okay.' She replies.


	12. twelve

_'You're gonna fly with every dream you chase. You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay. Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there you're gonna see that sometimes bad is good. We just have to believe things work out like they should. Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me you're gonna be.'_

'I forgot how beautiful this sight is.' Nick says stretching his arms above his head in an attempt to ease his stiff muscles from sleeping in the chair.

'You should've gone home last night... Got some decent sleep.' Carla replies glancing up from their son.

'I'm fine. How are you?' He asks.

'Good. I can't get over how perfect he is, Nick... I was so scared that I wouldn't love him, that I wouldn't bond with him.' She admits.

'I know you were. But the truth is you loved him before he was even born, Carla. You have a bond with him that is unbreakable. I knew you were going to be just fine regardless of the outcome.' He says getting up off the chair and making his way over to her.

'How did you know?' She asks.

'Because you are a bloody brilliant mother and I wouldn't want anyone else to raise my children. I've seen you with Flo-Belle for the past year... All those little moments you don't think I've seen are the ones I treasure the most. Seeing you nursing her while singing. That time she was sick and you spent the night sleeping in the rocking chair with her snuggled against you. That smile, that look of pride when she took her first steps towards you... Those moments are how I knew you'd love our son regardless.' He replies dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

'I love you.' She says reaching her free hand up to gently touch his cheek.

'I love you too.' He replies smiling as she wraps her hand around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

'Someone wants their mummy all to himself.' Nick says smiling as Theodore lets out a little whimper.

'Hi, baby... I see you.' Carla whispers glancing down at the newborn. She smiles as he turns his head and latches back onto her breast.

'Have you had breakfast?' Nick asks.

'I had some toast. They don't give you much though.' She replies.

'Why don't I pop down to the shop? Get us some chocolate or something?' He suggests.

'That sounds amazing.' She replies smiling up at him.

* * *

'Mamma!' Florence shouts as Nick carries her into the hospital room.

'Hi, baby girl... Mummy missed you.' Carla says smiling as Nick sits on the edge of the bed, Florence on his knee.

'Roy says he'll pop in later.' Nick says smiling as he rests his hand on Carla's thigh.

'Okay... Can mummy have a kiss, Florrie?' Carla asks keeping her hand on Theodore's back as she leans towards Florence placing a kiss on her lips.

'That's your baby brother, can you give him a kiss?' Nick asks.

'No? That's okay... Why doesn't daddy take Theo so mummy can have a cuddle?' Carla asks as Florence shakes her head.

'Of course.' Nick replies smiling. He lifts Theodore from her arms and watches as she pulls Florence into her arms.

'Mummy missed you.' Carla mumbles kissing the top of Florence's head.

'Bay-Bay.' Florence says pointing to Theodore and Carla nods her head.

'That's right, Florrie... Baby Theo.' She replies smiling.

'Can you believe we have two children under two?' Nick asks glancing down at his son.

'It's crazy...' Carla replies smiling.

* * *

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

'You've got a visitor... A Mr Roy Cropper?' The nurse says peeking her head around the door.

'Oh. Can you let him in please?' Carla asks, her hand resting on Theodore's back as she lays on her chest.

'Of course.' The nurse replies smiling.

'You're going to meet Uncle Roy... He's a very special person and we love him lots.' Carla says smiling as the door once again opens.

'Hello.' Roy says making his way through the door and over to the bed.

'Hey... Thanks for coming.' Carla replies as he leans down and kisses her cheek.

'Congratulations... Where is Nick?' He asks glancing around the room.

'He's taking Florrie over to Michelle.' She replies.

'Oh lovely... Well how is the little boy?' Roy asks glancing down at the newborn.

'He's good... Would you like to hold him?' She asks lifting Theodore into her arms and sitting up a bit.

'Of course.' He replies smiling.

'Uncle Roy, meet Theodore Royston Tilsley.' Carla says smiling as Roy stares at her in surprise.

'We thought that his middle name should be after the strongest man we know, I hope you don't mind.' She adds.

'I feel so honoured.' He says smiling as he glances down at Theodore.

'How is he doing? He's okay?' He asks and she nods her head.

'He's good. The hole in his heart has closed up which is really good. He weighs 6lbs 9oz and has been nursing like a champ.' She replies.

'That's good. How are you?' He asks.

'I'm getting there. Yesterday it was all sort of raw, I felt very numb to the whole situation but he's my son and I love him... I know things might be a bit harder than they were with Florrie and I know people might treat him different but I'm going to make sure he knows that he can do anything he wants in life.' Carla admits.

'He's perfect, Carla. Just like his big sister is.' Roy says smiling.

* * *

'Nick, go home and get some decent sleep. Theo and I will be fine, won't we darling?' Carla says cradling Theodore against her chest.

'I'm fine.' Nick replies yawning as he tilts his head back against the chair.

'Nick, go home. You can come back first thing tomorrow morning, just get some decent sleep and a shower.' She says.

'Are you sure? I can stay. I don't mind.' He asks and she smiles.

'Go home. We're fine.' She replies. He gets off the chair and pulls his jacket on before making his way over to the bed.

'I love you, both of you.' He says leaning down to kiss each of them.

'And we love you. Now go get some decent sleep.' She replies. She watches him grab his car keys before leaving the room.

'Just me and you now, Theo.' She whispers placing a kiss on her son's forehead.


	13. thirteen

**Six months later.**

 _What day is it and in what month? This clock never seemed so alive. I can't keep up and I can't back down, I've been losing so much time._

Her arms wrap around his neck as his hands settle on her waist. Their foreheads are resting against each other as their bodies sway in time with the music and it seems as if they're the only ones in the room right now.

'I'm so glad you're finally Mrs Carla Tilsley.' He whispers, her nose gently brushing against his.

'Mmm... You're stuck with me now.' She says and he smiles.

'Wouldn't have it any other way.' He replies. Smiling she shuffles closer to him so their bodies are pressed together and rests her head on his shoulder.

 _Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose. And it's you and me and all of the people. And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you._

'I booked us a room upstairs.' She whispers in his ear.

'W-What?' He asks and she pulls back to look at him.

'We're not having a honeymoon so I figured we could have at least one night to ourselves.' She replies causing him to smile.

'So us and the kids are staying here?' He asks.

'Just us. Your mum is having Florrie and Michelle is having Theo... Call me selfish but I want you all to myself tonight.' She admits.

'Have I ever told you how much I love you?' He asks.

'Mmm... I wouldn't mind hearing it again.' She replies.

'I love you so much...' He says leaning forward and brushing his lips against hers. Tonight will be the first time they've spent the night away from Theodore and if she's honest the thought of it is terrifying her.

 _All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right, I'm tripping on words. You got my head spinning. I don't know where to go from here_

'I missed you last night.' He says causing her to smile.

'Did ya now? I missed you too. I would say the bed felt empty without you but I had Chelle and Kate in with me so...' She replies and he laughs.

'Did you have a good night?' He asks.

'Mmm... Kate got drunk.' She replies.

'Did you have a drink?' He asks.

'Nope. I was had the kids plus I hadn't pumped for Theo.' She replies as he kisses her forehead.

'Did you pump for tonight?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Mmhmm... Can we stop talking about my boobs please?' She asks and he laughs.

'Okay let's change the subject, although they do look amazing in that dress.' He replies smiling.

 _Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove. And it's you and me and all of the people. And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you._

'Mamma! Daddda!' Florence shouts as she runs over to her parents, clinging onto Nick's leg.

'Hi, baby girl... Do you want to dance?' Nick asks. Carla smiles as she watches him bend down and lift Florence into his arms. He balances her on his hip while wrapping his free hand around Carla's waist.

'Why don't I go get Theo?' She suggests placing a kiss on Florence's forehead.

'That sounds good.' He replies. He watches as she turns and quickly makes her way over to her best friend. She lifts Theo into her arms and makes her way back to her husband, their little family now complete.

The past six months haven't been easy, in fact they've probably been the hardest they have ever been through. But they made it through and they wouldn't change it for the world.

 _Something about you now I can't quite figure out. Everything she d_ _oes is beautiful. Everything she does is right._

* * *

'Congratulations Auntie Car!' Ryan says as he makes his way up to Carla who has Theodore balanced on her hip, watching Nick dance with his mum.

'Ryan! You made it!' She says smiling.

'Of course I did.' He replies hugging her.

'I'm so glad you're here... You've not met Theo, have you?' She asks glancing at the little boy as he sucks on his fingers.

'No I have not... He's beautiful Auntie Car.' He replies smiling as the little boy buries his head in Carla's shoulder.

'At this point I'd like to invite all parents and their children to the dance floor.' The DJ announces.

'Go dance with your mum, Ryan.' Carla says smiling as she kisses his cheek. She watches as he makes his way over to Michelle and puts his arm out to her. She watches everyone filter onto the dance floor as she begins to gently sway with Theodore.

'Florrie, come dance with mummy.' She says putting her hand out. The little girl instantly grabs onto it and lets Carla spin her around. Nick had been reluctant to do a mother and son dance because he knew she wouldn't be able to do a father and daughter dance.

She glances out at the dance floor and smiles at all the people dancing. Michelle with Ryan, Steve with Amy, Johnny with Kate, David and Kylie with Max and Lily. Everybody seems to be having a great time and that's exactly what she wanted, what they both wanted.

* * *

 **Note : So I think this is the end of this story. Thank you so much for all your reviews they really mean a lot.**


End file.
